character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Caliborn (Canon, Composite)/Divine Destroyer
|-|Caliborn= |-|Caliborn god tier= |-|Lord English= Summary Caliborn is the final villain we see in a popular web comic named homestuck by andrew hussie his sister is calliope and his plan to kill her and destroy the paradox space his screen name is undyingUmbrage and lord english is a fusion beetwen lil cal, equius, caliborn god tier and gamzee also lord english has the powers of all the first guardians like doc scratch and becquerel Powers and Stats Tier: High 5-A | 1-A | 1-A | 1-A | 1-A | 1-A | High 1-A Name: '''Caliborn, UndyingUmbrage (screen name), lord english, his true name is avoided to be said '''Origin: Homestuck Gender: '''male '''Age: 11 "units" 13 "units" in credits | lord english is beyond the concept of time and he always existed Classification: cherub, lord of time Powers and Abilities: dimensional storage (he has fletch modus) fourth wall awareness (he can hear the narration, he also hitted the comic becouse he didint llike the music) mind manipulation (with lil cal he was able to control jack and make him stab his eyes) power nullification (he has the the juju breaker which can cancel all the juju abillities he also didint let the reader turn the page, he let him turn the page when he wanted) resistance to pain (he ripped of his leg and didint feel pain) immune to gravity manipulation (he wasnt effected by a black hole) flight (all god tiers can fly, john can fly, also roxy too. john and roxy are god tiers also lord english can fly aswell) immortality (type 1, 4 he ascend to god tier, 8 he cant die unless his death is judged heroic or just and 10 since he isnt effected by this) regeneration (mid godly his death isnt linked with just or heroic so if he dies he will come back high godly he survived all reality being destroyed true godly he survived the black hole which destroyed the furthest ring and the furthest ring is the true nothingess) time manipulation (he is the lord of time, and mastered time also doc scratch was able to reset timelines and lord english has the powers of all the first guardians) Danmaku (there is an undertale refrence) time travel (this statment confirms it also caliborn confirms it aswell) conceptual manipulation (he destroyed the concept of light he also shattered the aspects) space manipulation (becquerel did that here and lord english has the powers of all the first guardians he also cracked space itself) plot manipulation (he wrote his own version of homestuck, homosuck he also control the narrative) law manipulation (Caliborn gained the key to the narrative and rewrote homestuck into homosuck) reality warping (he consumed reality itself) matter manipulation (Becquerel did this) size manipulation (becquerel did this) fire manipulation (doc scratch has green fire,lord jack has multicolor fire and seen here) summoning (ARquiussprite summoned horses and lord english seems to do it aswell) Abstract Existence (stated by caliborn here) teleportation (doc scratch teleported handmaid 1 and 2 and Gcat teleported roxy to derse 1 and 2) BFR (doc scratch teleported handmaid somewere else 1 and 2 and he banished a chest also Gcat teleported roxy to derse 1 and 2) gravity manipulation (lord jack created a black hole) duplication (doc scratch stated that here) soul manipulation (he can destroy , kill, eat and consume souls) fear manipulation and dream manipulation (gamzee was able to ampliflied fears) sleep manipulation (doc scratch out kanaya to sleep) memory manipulation (doc scratch stated this) technology manipulation (created the unhackable program also doc scratch created a scratchware) sealing (he sealed the beta kids aka john egbert, rose lalonde, jade harley and dave strider 1 and 2) void manipulation , death manipulation and existence erasure (lord english is a fusion beetwen lil cal, gamzee, caliborn and equius who is the heir of the void, can cause double death which consumes the soul) telepathy (doc scratch doesnt has a mout but still talks via telepathy) pocket reality manipulation (since he has the power of the first guardians, he will have the powers of bec noir who has pocket reality manipulation) poison manipulation (he gave poison to john and it killed him bypassing his immortality) he can unlock any lock (he has the skeleton key) possession (he was able posses jack) life creation (as seen here) physics manipulation (he cracked space itself) fate manipulation, casuality manipulation and probality manipulation (He became one with the forces of inevitability, Which make all causality, outcomes, and events serve him and it was stated here aswell) Invulnerability (he stated that he gain invicibility also aranea states it, and jake's hope field which overpowered him, didnt harm him) acausality (he stole jake's name) energy projection (with RAINBOW SEIZURE FIELD and CLOCKWORK LASER also lord english does this casually) empathic manipulation (doc scratch was able to induce friendship) omnipresence (he is already here, hussie states it aswell also davepetasprite^2 states it too) rage power (gamzee is stronger when he is angry) forcefield creation (bec noir did it) power bestowal (he has the curse of immortality he also gave powers to condesce and lord jack) curse and life manipulation (he has a curse that gives immortality and doc scratch linked swnoman's life with the genesis frog) precognition (doc scratch has the knowledge of the past, the present and the future) cosmic awareness (he always knows whats going on) possible light manipulation with his gun (as seen here) immortality negation (he killed john, and god tiers who cant die unless their death is judged "heroic" or "just" and also stated here that he can bypass their immortalities one, two, three, four) shapeshifting with sceptre (he changes his sceptre into a gun) perception manipulation (since becquerel did it here and here) resistance to heat (becquerel was able to swimp in lava without getting burned) nigh omniscience (doc scratch was stated to be omniscient but he isnt also this says that doc scratch is nigh omniscient) weapon mastery (as a kid he knows how to use guns and meele weapons and lord english seems to use them aswell) intangibility (with the ring of the void he stated this) immune to space and time manipulation (time and space mean little to him) immune to time stop (lord english broke free from aradia's time stop, condesce broke free form john's time stop and lord jack broke free from dave's time stop) immune to conceptual manipulation (doc scratch isnt effected by the "be the other guy" dirk explains the be the other guy here) immune to plot manipulation (doc scratch isnt effected by the narrator) immune to clairvoyance (lord english existence includes equius who is the heir of the void and void players cant be seen with clairvoyance ) immune to radiation manipulation (becquerel eated a radioactive steak) meenah says to the god tiers to use their abillities on lord english so since the god tiers abillities didint work on him he woulld have resistance to :reality warping, sleep manipulation, mind manipulation also vriska cant mind control equius, void manipulation, existence erasure, matter manipulation , soul manipulation also dirk couldnt destroy his soul, energy manipulation, life manipulation, death manipulation, fate manipulation and doom manipulation, now let me explain why. life manipulation becouse god tiers like jane can revive people, reality warping becouse god tiers like jade harley can do this , void and matter manipulation becouse god tiers like roxy can do that , mind and sleep becouse vriska cant do anything to equius, energy manipulation becouse god tiers like jake can manipulate energy death manipulation and fate manipulation becouse of the doom players erasure existence becouse of the void players Attack Potency: Large Planet Level '(he was able to destroy 15 with ease) '| Outerverse Level '(he shotted gamzee here, here, here, here AND here then he hitted gamzee with his crowbar and after all those he made gamzee vomit blood and gamzee was that strong to beat terezi and terezi made john bleed and fought lord jack and spades slick, lord jack has the powers of lord english as stated here, here AND here and spades slick had the sceptre of lord english which killed andrew hussie and hussie sees the paradox space as fiction which trascends everything in the verse including the genesis frogs, there is a scan for platonic concepts existing in homestuck in context they're being made by Jade's doodlepad, meaning platonic concepts casually exist within baseline realms in HS so a genesis frog alone would be platonic concept) '| Outerverse Level '(he defeated yaldabaoth who is comparable if not superior to typhus who survived the scratch and the scratch destroyed the genesis frogs, here is a scan for platonic concepts existing in homestuck in context they're being made by Jade's doodlepad, meaning platonic concepts casually exist within baseline realms in HS so a genesis frog alone would be platonic concept) '| Outerverse Level '(he defeated by toying dirk strider, roxy lalonde, jane crocker and jake english now let me explain why the 4 kids are outerversal dirk strider keep up with lord jack and spades slick, lord jack had the powers of lord english which was stated here, here and here and spades slick had lord english sceptre which killed hussie and hussie sees the paradox space as fiction and the paradox space trascends everything including the genesis frogs which can be proven to be platonic concepts as i show above, roxy lalonde fought condesce and did pretty well and condesce defeated kanaya and kanaya one shotted gamzee who killed terezi and terezi fought lord jack and spades slick, the why fighting spades slick and lord jack is outerversal has been showed above, jane crocker is comparable to god tier aranea who fought the condesce the why fighting condesce is outerversal has been showed above, jake english overpowered jade harley and jade harley fought bec noir who destroyed a genesis frog and i showed above how a genesis frog can have a platonic concept and caliborn defeated those 4 kids while toying with them) '| Outerverse Level '(he fought john egbert who trascends canon and the paradox space which trascends platonic concepts) '| Outerverse Level '(doc scratch said that lord english is above him and bec noir, bec noir destroyed a genesis frog and above i shown how a genesis frog can have a platonic concept, doc scratch get his powers from the green sun which is the size of 2 genesis frogs) '| High Outerverse Level '(he putted a crack in reality, his voice is enough to shake reality itself, he was destroying reality , he was killing the horrorterrors who gave power to rose and that amped rose fought bec noir, he was blowing up genesis frogs and killing trolls he also killed trolls here aswell, the combined might of dave, rose, john , jade, davepetasprite^2 and meenah couldnt stop him, killed andrew hussie who created the paradox space and sees it as fiction and the paradox space trascends platonic concepts, lord english cracked the paradox space with one beam killing the god tiers humans and trolls aswell also doc scratch says that he is more dangerous than him and bec noir becouse he is a threat to the paradox space, dave says that he cracked reality itself , he was eating time , he put a split in the very fabric of reality, he shattered the "roof" of existence with a single roar, every time he was destroying a dream bubble , he was doing more damage to the furthest ring which is the encombrassing nothingness, meenah said if we dont stop lord english then space, reality and infinite trillion genesis frogs will be destroyed, also vriska and meenah says that lord english was going to destroy the paradox space, he killed rose lalonde and easily defeated jade harley, rose lalonde fought the condesce and jade harley bec noir, lord english later killed john and john trascends the paradox space and canon itself , lord english was stated to be inderstructible, vriska states that he is overpowered also vriska tells to john that one day a guy named lord english will come to his universe and he will kill everyone and he killed karkat with ease and also the paradox space has infinite layers.In homestuck there is an infinite creator hierachy.The layer is infinitely stronger and better than the last layer) '''Speed: Subsonic | Immeasurable '(he fought with dirk,jake,roxy and jane at the same time, dirk fought with lord jack and lord jack fought dave who fought bec noir and bec noir was able to move in the fourthest ring a place with no time or space, roxy and jane fought the condesce who fought john and john fought bec noir who was able to move in the furthest ring a place with no time or space and jake fought jade harley who fought bec noir who was able to move in the furthest ring a place with no time or space) '''| Immeasurable '(fought and blitzed many trolls) '| ''' '''Immeasurable (he fought john egbert and john fought bec noir who was able to move in the furthest ring a place with no time or space and he also dodged a strike from dave strider and meenah) | Immeasurable (he moved through the furthest ring which has no time or space) | Irrelevant | Omnipresent ' (girl you there girl girl,quit all this scurrying around do you believe you can escape me before i arive? how do you expect to outrun me 'WHEN I AM ALREADY HERE also andrew hussie confirms it, davepetasprite^2 and meenah confirm it aswell) Lifting Strength: Below Averange '(he lifted a gun, his leg and a crowbar) '| Superhuman '(the narrative stated this) '| Irrelevant Straking Strength:'' Large Planet Level | Outerverse Level | Outerverse Level | Outerverse Level | Outerverse Level | Outerverse Level | Outerverse Level' '''Durability:' 'Large Planet Level' '| Outerverse Level '''(tanked hits from john, tanked hits from million trolls and from rose, dave, jade and john) '''Standard Equipment: a crowbar, a gun, lord english sceptre Stamina: unknown most likely infinite Range: Large Planet Level | Outerverse Level | Outerverse Level | Outerverse Level | Outerverse Level | Outerverse Level | Outerverse Level Intelligence: unknown | Nigh omniscient '''(doc scratchs knows the future, present and past and he is nigh omniscient) '''Weaknesses: If the green sun be destroyed then he will loose his first guardian powers | none notable Feats: coming soon Notable Attacks/Techniques: Key: caliborn | god tier caliborn | lord english Note: if i find something i willl add it Notable Victories: Scarlet king (scarlet king profile) speed was equalized, both bloodusted Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Divine Destroyer Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 1